


Moonlight

by i_once_wrote_a_dream



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Babe - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, M/M, Sad, Smut, i still luv u, my poor sehun, why you always cryin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 18:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_once_wrote_a_dream/pseuds/i_once_wrote_a_dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After fighting with his boyfriend for the nth time in their seven year relationship, Luhan is once again found in his best friend, Sehun's, arms. But Sehun didn't sign up for this. Especially when he was in love with said idiot. But love doesn't always work the we want it to, does it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> This is so cheesyyyyyyyyy

I can’t look at him. I’m holding his small, crying frame, but I just can’t _look_ at him. This is maybe the tenth time we’ve ended up like this. Him, crying into my neck, me contemplating our whole relationship.

Of course, I’d never leave him. I’d known Luhan since we were toddlers. We’re best friends. But somewhere along the way, I made a mistake. I fell in love with him. It wasn’t supposed to happen, and I hate myself for it. He’s just such a lovable person, its hard not to.

He has a boyfriend. Well, I don’t know anymore. They fight so much it gives me whiplash. They’d argue for weeks, only to get together again by the next day. He hit Luhan a couple times too. I was livid when I found out. Luhan wouldn’t have even told me if I didn’t see it. Today was one of those days.

Truthfully, I didn’t understand what was so good about the other guy. He was no good for Luhan. I don’t even mean it coming from jealousy. He hurts and breaks Luhan, and I’m the one left to deal with it. I always clean up after their tumultuous relationship, and I’m the only one getting nothing put of it.

“Maybe you should go take a shower. You’ll feel better.” I whisper into his ear, when I noticed he’s stopped crying. He nods and turns out of my embrace. My arms feel like rubber hoses at my side. They have no purpose now that Luhan is no longer in them.

I get up from my seated position and grab a spare towel and some clothes for the beautiful boy in my bathroom. I walk over to the room and wait outside, sliding down the wall to the floor.

How things got this fucked up is beyond me. I fell for him seven years ago. Seven years of watching him run again and again into that monster’s arms. Seven years of comforting him when he comes back with a broken heart.

It’s fucking depressing. I’m a good-looking guy. I can go out and pick up anyone I want. I just need to move on.

“Hun, are you still there?” His soft voice called from behind the door.

“Always am, Lu.” Yeah, right. Move on my ass. I was whipped and he had no clue. Suddenly, adopting a couple cats doesn’t seem like such a bad idea.

Getting up of the floor, I slowly crack open the door a bit. What I saw made my mouth go dry. Moonlight streamed in through the glass wall, casting shadows all over the white tiled floor. Luhan stood facing me in the shower, eyes closed. Water cascaded down his beautiful body, hands roaming the milky skin freely.

I lifted my gaze further upwards. Luhan truly was a sight to behold. Pale, flawless skin, bright pink lips, and a delicate body to hold up his beautiful features, making him look like an angel. I chuckle to myself. I named him my angel when we were just little boys. I imagined a pair of thin white wings sprouting from his back. They looked like they belonged on him. He was heavenly.

“Won’t you join me Sehunnie?” His voice has a soft, sultry tone that I had never heard before. I’m unable to move. Unable to speak. What is he doing to me? A delicate hand reaches forward, begging me to take it.

 _This is the chance I’ve been waiting for._ Not knowing when something like this could happen again, I step forward and grab it. He pulls me into the shower, drenching my clothes, and almost toppling us over. I grab his back in attempt to keep us from falling. He looks up at me, eyes sparkling.

“I’m wet.” I say breathlessly.

“Looks like you’ll need to take a shower. We can’t have you getting sick.” He whispers back, mirth swimming in his expressive orbs. I can’t look away from him. He presses himself into me, meeting my lips with his own. Suddenly I’m drowning. I can’t breathe. I can’t think. All I see and feel is Luhan. He’s my every thought. Even as he moves his soft lips against mine, I have to pinch myself to make sure this isn’t just another _detailed_ dream.

“Hun-ah. Hyung needs you.” He moans into my mouth. _Fuck._ I knew he wasn’t innocent, but I had no idea he could be so wanton. It sent delicious shivers, straight to my awakening member.

Jumping out of my clothes wasn’t an option. Instead, there was an awkward minute and a half of me peeling the wet garments off my body. Luhan’s joyful laughter rang clearly in the room. I looked up and smiled at the sight. It had been a while since I had seen him laughing so freely. I almost forgot about why he was here. Almost.

Finally, I was able to jump back under the stream of scalding hot water to join the angel in the shower. He attacked my lips hungrily, and pushed me against a wall. I groaned slightly at the sharp pain in the back of my head. It didn’t stop either of us. I was desperate to be closer to him. I held him as tightly as I could, but there was still _too much space between us._

Unable to take more of this, I pull his muscular legs up so that they rested around my waist. The feeling of our bare members grinding against each other was divine. Soft mewls emitted from Luhan’s plump lips, and I needed more. More friction, more sounds, more Luhan.

“Fuck, Luhan. I’m going to cum, if we keep this up.” He opened one eye and looked down at me. Cocking his head to the side in a tooadorableImgoingtodie kind of way, he chuckles.  
“I want you to fuck me. Right here in the shower. Can you do that Hunnie?” _Dirty talk._ It was such a turn on, I can’t believe I didn’t explode right there.

“Angel, slow down. I don’t want to fuck you. I never want to just _fuck you._ I want to _make love_ to you.” I stopped moving, and just enjoyed that moment. The feeling of his body pressed against mine. The way my head fit perfectly in the space between his head and shoulders. It was all too perfect.

I wanted to prep him at least a little bit, but insisting he wanted to do things his way, my angel pushed himself up higher, only to impale himself on my aching cock I was about to protest, but when his tight warmth enveloped my leaking shaft, there was no room for anything other than Luhan.

I’d never had shower sex before. I always enjoyed slow, sweet lovemaking. I was always the one who got off on giving pleasure. This rough, fast _fucking_ was foreign, but I loved it. Luhan bounced on me, creating a friction that burned with pleasure.

I had never felt a pleasure so intense in my life. No other could do to me what Luhan was capable of. One look could send me reeling. Needless to say, we both came shortly, crying each other’s names.

Luhan was a beautiful mess when he came. His back arched and his mouth hung slightly open. I was in awe. There was nothing more beautiful than the sight before me. When he had ridden out the last wave of pleasure, he slumped forward in my arms.

“We should have done this earlier. It would have saved so much trouble.” He mumbled, barely coherent, into my shoulder.

“It’s never too late, angel.” I start stroking his hair, thinking about how wonderful my future with Luhan was going to be.

“Hun-ah. Are you listening to me?” I blink. I’m not in the shower. I’m still sitting on the floor outside the bathroom.

“Luhan?” His head pokes out of the bathroom door.

“Hunnie, I need a towel,” he starts as I get up to grab the towel and clothes I had taken out for him earlier. “I’ve decided to apologize to Xiumin. I don’t want this argument to ruin our relationship.” I nod weakly.

“Hyung?” I ask.

“Hmm?”

“Is he…is he _really_ worth it?” _Why couldn’t I be the one? Why couldn’t I be your story? Your fairytale._ My voice breaks, and I hope he doesn’t notice it.

“He is. I love him.”

_Don’t go babe, those wings will get wet._


End file.
